Care Package
by anngraham
Summary: Ethan delivers a package all the way from England to Rockstar Spud.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Figure this to be any time in August 2016, so well after Spud's break from Matt.

* * *

Leaning against the doorframe Ethan watched Spud pace impatiently, muttering and running a hand through his hair until the usual neat blond locks were a disheveled mess. Unable to help himself his gaze slid down the smaller man's body, very much appreciating the way Spud's new wrestling gear clung to his slim frame. Finally dragging his eyes away he coughed lightly.

Pasting on a smirk Ethan tossed Spud the package he was holding when his head snapped up, blue eyes narrowing distrustfully the instant he caught sight of him, "your mom wanted me to give that to you."

On sheer reflex Spud caught the object, astonished to recognize his name written out in his mother's handwriting. Looking up he stared wide-eyed at Ethan's stupidly attractive smile, "my Mum gave this to you? Wait …" brow furrowing he pinched his arm to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream, "when the bloody hell did you see my Mum?"

Pushing away from the door Ethan strolled closer and pulled a small bundle of letters out of his suit pocket, waving them in front of Spud's annoyed face, "I was in England for a week, your mom came to see me at one of my shows. She wanted me to take some stuff back to you," he grinned as Spud snatched the letters from him with a scowl. "Seems she's somehow under the impression we're still friends tiger."

"Don't call me that," jaw clenching Spud ignored the slow curl of pleasure at hearing Ethan's old nickname for him, stuffing the box and letters into his duffle bag he could feel the blood flushing down his face and neck under the other man's assessing gaze. Groaning as Ethan continued to grin at him he finally threw his hands in the air, "fine … I might have given her the impression we're still friends so she wouldn't worry. But," flustered by the amused affection in Ethan's dark eyes he straightened to his full height and poked the bigger man in the chest, "you're still a complete and utter wanker."

"Well, at least your mom still loves me," waggling his eyebrows Ethan smiled at Spud's startled laugh, the small spark of hope that they might one day be friends again flaring. It gave him the courage to deliver the last message Spud's mom had left with him, the sly grin of her face telling him all he needed to know about what she thought of their relationship.

Reaching out Ethan gently grasped Spud's arm, protective instincts flaring at the way his hand simply engulfed the smaller man's wrist he smiled as those blue eyes darkened. Rubbing his thumb over Spud's racing pulse his voice lowered to a husky rumble, "your mom wanted me to give you this from her as well." Tugging the other man into a hug he daringly tucked his face against the side of Spud's neck, breathing in his familiar citrus cologne as he waited to be pushed away. It was only when Spud tentatively hugged back, arms wrapping firmly around his back that he dared to relax, to be honest he had rather expected to be punched in the face. Closing his eyes he allowed himself a moment to savour the warm solidness of the smaller man before reluctantly letting go.

Rolling his eyes at Ethan's self-satisfied expression Spud huffed, a small unwilling smile tugging at his lips, it had been rather … nice being in Ethan's arms once again, "yes well, thank you for helping my mum Ethan. Now get out," he shoved the entirely too smug man towards the door, "I have a match to prepare for."

Amused Ethan allowed the smaller man to push him out, "you're welcome Spud. Good luck tonight," he didn't care who saw the grin on his face as he left Spud smiling and in a much more relaxed mood than he'd found him in. It had been worth every bit of effort to finally make a dent in the anger Spud wore like armour. Bit by bit nothing was going to stop him from reclaiming their friendship.


End file.
